pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
ProtonJon
|real_name = Jonathon Wheeler |birthday = November 8, 1985 (age 35) |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/ProtonJonSA |twitter = https://twitter.com/Proton_Jon |twitch = https://www.twitch.tv/protonjon }} Jonathan Wheeler, more commonly known by his YouTube name "ProtonJon", is a YouTuber and a two-time guest in PBG Hardcore, appearing in and . He is known for his outlandish and snarky personality, and, in Terraria #3, his frequency to wander off and go on solo expeditions. History Terraria #2 Having a successful debut, Jon made it past the Eye of Cthulhu, Eater of Worlds, and Skeletron, and even passed the entire Dungeon. However, he messed up a jump and died via fall damage while creating the hellevator. Terraria #3 This season was promoted as being Jon's redemption after his death from fall damage towards the end of Terraria #2. After clearing out the trees in the opening area, Jon helps Jeff build a house for the team. Jon then goes digging by himself for resources and is eventually joined by Jeff. After returning to the house, the group splits up into teams, with Jon being chosen for Jeff's team (Team Blood) along with Luke and PBG. The four head left from the house and briefly explore a system of ice caves before returning to the surface. The group passes through the desert and Jon makes a set of cactus armor. The four continue traveling until they reach the crimson. The four spend the night in a shelter inside the crimson before continuing onward until the reach the beach at the far end of the world. After exploring a small cave by the beach and finding a chest, the four use their recall potions to return to the house. After reuniting with the other team, the group decides to travel to the right in order to find more cave entrances. The group enters the desert and finds and anlion den when they are suddenly surrounded by a swarm of antlions. Jon is attacked and nearly killed by the antlions but survives with just 3 HP and recalls back to the house. The rest of the group escapes the desert and rejoins Jon back at the house. The group decides to explore underground and Jon decides to explore by himself after Jeff discusses possibly building a hellevator, wanting to stay out of it after his death while the group was building a hellavator in the last Terraria season. Jon explores the caves by himself for awhile and digs a tunnel to an underground lake when he suddenly triggers a boulder trap and dies. Jon was the first person to die this season. Quotes Terraria #3 Trivia * Jon and NintendoCapriSun are two players on the series who have also been on TheRunawayGuys. **Of the two, Jon has appeared more, having appeared in Terraria #2 and #3. * Jon is married to Lucahjin. The two are the first couple to have appeared in a season of Hardcore together. * ProtonJon and Ray are the only players to take part in multiple seasons yet never reach the final episode. Category:Players in Terraria Hardcore